you brought me back to life
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: The amazing singer Dominique Weasley's always been searching for her happy ending. It's going to take her a few bumps along the road to get it. 10K DominiqueScorpius, for the Song of the Day Challenge.


**you brought me back to life**  
_Dominique/Scorpius_

_You think I'm pretty__  
__Without any make-up on__  
__You think I'm funny__  
__When I tell the punch line wrong__  
__I know you get me__  
__So I'll let my walls come down, down_  
**- Teenage Dream, Katy Perry**

…

When she thinks back, it all began when she was the first _Weasley_ to be sorted into Slytherin.

She hadn't told it to. Obediently, she'd just sat there, Sorting Hat sliding down over her almost bleach blonde curls. It was talking to her, sort of. Asking her if, like the other Weasleys, she wanted to be in Gryffindor.

_No, _she replied stubbornly. _I want to make something for myself, and you can't do that in Gryffindor_.

So, really, it was no surprise to her when the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!" She just took the hat off, tossed it to the ground like she was a superstar, flipped her Veela blonde hair, and beamed at the gaping crowd. She then plopped down beside Scorpius Malfoy at the Slytherin table.

Beaming at him, she said, "Hey, Scorpius."

"Hi, Weasley," He greeted her carefully. "You're a Slytherin."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Obviously. I got sorted here, didn't I?"

Shaking his head of white-blonde hair, he inquired, "Why?"

"Because I fit here, same as you," She poked his muscular shoulder.

Ever since then, Scorpius Malfoy had a strange fascination with the Slytherin Weasley. She doesn't understand why, but he does.

….

Dominique Weasley had always had a flair for the dramatic.

And not just that, singing in particular. She could sing with the voice of an angel, which didn't fit her otherwise rebellious personality. Her 'performances' as a child were always stunning, and made her parents sure that one day she was going to be a singer.

Bill, who'd always had a soft spot for rock and roll, was beyond thrilled. Fleur, on the other hand, was a bit more opposed to the idea.

"A pop star is not an acceptable profession for a young girl," She told her youngest child, nose in the air.

"I'm the youngest," Dominique would protest. "I got all the _drama _genes. Better be glad it wasn't Louis- I'd hate to see how that turned out."

So no matter what her mother's idea of an acceptable profession was, Dominique continued to sing. It was sort of her thing, you know. Victoire's the pretty one, Louis is the player and the sporty one, so she claimed the musician spot.

Always supportive of his daughter, when she was nine years old, her father taught her how to play guitar. She picked it up immediately, of course- she'd always been talented in music. Her father sat there, watching her, an expression of adoration on his face.

_Pluck, pluck, pluck_. On warm summer nights, she'd sit out on the porch, playing guitar and singing with her pure, angelic voice. The moon would _shine_ above and she'd sing to it like she was some twisted country singer. Sometimes, she felt like her only true friends were her dad and the moon, shining above. Her dad hated the moon for some reason, and he'd always stay away from it. But she loved the moon, it illuminated her beauty somehow.

And somehow, when she looked at Scorpius' eyes, she thought of the moon, hidden behind grey clouds in the night sky.

….

Before she knew it, it was fifth year already, drama, craziness, and studies before OWLs galore. She was constantly being dragged from lessons to parties to Quidditch games. Life was one big package, packed to the top with everything you could think of, wrapped with a big red ribbon.

One day, she finally got to take a break. Sitting on the stairs of the Slytherin dorm, she pulled out her guitar and began to play a few notes of an older Muggle song her Muggle obsessed cousin Molly had taught her.

"_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,"_ Dominique sang quietly. Her voice echoed into the empty, open air, damp with the remnants of the rain that had been pouring before. Footsteps, crunching on the fall leaves, startled her. Someone sat down beside her.

Turning, she saw Scorpius Malfoy, smiling at her. "I heard you singing, Dom. It was great."

"Thanks, Scorpius," She replied, grinning at him. "Even though you are a stalker, coming up and listening to young girls singing."

Sitting down beside her, he asked, "A stalker, am I? But you're not any random young girl, Dominique, you're _you_. And I know you, Dominique Hope Weasley, at least I think I do… I _hope_ I do."

Nodding, she lifted her dark blue eyes to meet his. "Look up, Scorpius."

The sky was dotted with stars, bright, shiny and beautiful in the night sky, like Dominique hoped she was. She was a star, wasn't she?

"They're beautiful," Scorpius replied softly. "But you know, the thing about stars. They stay there for a while, and then they explode in this huge explosion of bright light. But we don't see it here on Earth for a while. So half of those stars have already exploded."

"And gone out in a big explosion of starshine dust," Dominique added, beaming.

Amused, Scorpius repeated, "Starshine dust?"

"Yes, Scorpius," Dominique told him serenely, eyes still tilted upon the sky. "When every star explodes, it leaves a remnant of it behind, in the form of _dust_. And since stars shine, it's starshine dust."

_I would know_, she added mentally. _I'm a star_.

He just laughed, eyes shining again like the stars in the sky. "I like that."

"_You think I'm funny_," She sang, strumming the guitar again. "_When I tell the punch line wrong._"

His grey eyes bore into her, taking in what she was singing and every inch of her. "You're an amazing singer, Dominique. Sing the whole thing for me? I don't know, I just want to hear your voice…"

Her entire body heated up, but she didn't let it get to her. Instead, she just replied, "Sure," and began to sing. "_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny even when I get the punch line wrong…_"

Her voice seemed to drift through the air still, though it wasn't empty this time. Scorpius Malfoy sat there, head nodding to her singing, huge smile on his face.

So, hey. Maybe she could be his shooting star, lighting up his life with her singing or whatever.

And _maybe_ she fell for him a little that one night.

But just maybe, though she won't admit it to anyone.

….

So she thought that she had some place in his life.

But she was _wrong_, so wrong, because it wasn't three months later that he began to fancy Rose Weasley, her own cousin. That was just as wrong, she believed, as she was about the entire conversation. She thought it meant something. He didn't care. She was probably just another way to get close to her cousin to him.

He didn't talk to her much anymore, even though they were in the same year and the same house and it must have taken him a lot of effort to be able to avoid her like this. One day, he actually came up and smiled at her. "Hi, Dominique."

"Hey, Scorpius," She replied offhandedly, trying to pretend like his sudden silence didn't bother her. It didn't work too well, obviously, though, because she added, "Having any luck with _Rose_?" with a sneer.

"Actually," he responded, eyes glimmering with hope, "I was hoping you could give me some advice. What is Rose like?"

"A flower," Dominique replied, kind of sarcastically, but a little bit truthfully. "She's like a Rose, Scorpius. Pretty on the outside but full of thorns. Don't get too close or you might just get hurt. She's fine to look at from afar, but otherwise-" She made a slicing sound and imitated someone cradling their injured thumb.

"Seriously," Scorpius pleaded, staring at her. "I need help. Every little thing that I do seems to irritate her, and I _have_ to stop."

"I wonder why," Dominique told him sarcastically, frown on her face.

"Dominique!" He exclaimed. "Just give me a straight answer, nothing sarcastic, please? What does Rose like? Flowers, chocolate, romantic dinners on the lake, teddy bears, presents, mix CDs, candlelights, her name written in the sky, invitations to Hogsmeade? You should know, you're her _cousin_, "

Dominique burst out laughing. "Are you serious, Scorpius? You're almost desperate here, boy. Um, judging by her_ name_, I'd say she likes flowers, especially roses. Chocolates are good for almost any girl, especially during that- ahem- time." Grinning at his blush, she continued. "Romantic dinners on the lake are fine, as long as they're not too cheesy. If you want to give someone a teddy bear, give it to Lily, _please_. Presents are a girl's best friend, you know, and mix CDs are kind of cliché, which Rose doesn't like, by the way. Candlelight is okay, though I don't know for what. DON'T UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES WRITE HER NAME IN THE SKY. If you've got the guts, ask her to Hogsmeade. There. I'm done."

Writing it down all eagerly, Scorpius grinned up at her. "Thank you so much, Dominique! You're amazing."

"Sure," She muttered dejectedly. "Sure I am."

He rushed off then, probably to go buy some roses for a Rose.

….

One day, Scorpius stumbled into the common room, covered in scratches and looking depressed. Dominique laughed. "What did you do, get in a fight with a cactus?" In hindsight, it was probably the wrong thing to say, but at the moment, she didn't care.

Throwing down the remains of what looked like they used to be flowers, Scorpius glared at her. "NO. I gave flowers to your cousin, Rose Weasley, like you suggested. But she threw them back at me, told me they were too _cliché_. Then I got all scratched up. This is _your_ fault, Dominique, you told me to give her roses."

"I warned you she didn't like cliché," Dominique replied, voice shaking like never before.

"But you_ said _she'd like roses," Scorpius stormed about. "A rose for a rose, remember? How could I be so stupid as to believe you? You're just Slytherin, just like me."

Her blue eyes watered with unshed tears but Dominique Weasley doesn't cry, never. So she just bit her lip and glared back at him. "It's not my fault that she didn't like it. I don't know everything about my cousin, I'm sorry. I'm not _her_ and I'm not perfect like you obviously seem to think she is. So go ahead, go find her, I don't care."

Then she started to build up _walls_ around her because Merlin, he had already hurt her enough because she let herself go in too deep, and then she had no idea how to get back out. So she built up walls as not to go any deeper than she already was.

His eyes searched her face, searched her teary eyes, looking apologetic in a funny kind of way, but it was too late for his apologies or anything. Storming upstairs to the girls' dorm where he can't find her, she slammed the door behind her, semi-smiling at the reverberating sound that sounded all over the Slytherin dorm.

Frowning, she threw herself on to her bed and let a tear slide down her face. Then she quickly wiped it away, cause she was strong and she didn't cry, never. He wasn't worth it, anyway. If he wanted to spend all his time mooning over Rose Weasley, well, that was his problem, not hers.

But she still found herself wondering that if she was as much a star as she seemed, would he fancy her instead of Rose?

Her head hit the pillow, and she tried to dream confusing boy-free dreams. But it didn't exactly work out.

Her dreams then were full of him, too, just like everything else.

When she woke up, her guitar was the first thing she spotted, hidden up under her bed. Sighing, she pulled it out, and began to strum as she sung. "_You're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar…"_

….

The next day, she wanted to go to see Molly, just because she was the only person she could rant to. All the other girls had a successful love life- Victoire with Teddy, Roxanne had Benjamin, Rose had Scorpius _(when she finally accepted_), even Lily had little Dawson Nott and little Lucy had Lorcan. Everyone had someone but she and Molly- well, Molly _would_ have Lysander, soon.

But she didn't, just because she was in sort of a sulky mood. She _knew_ that she was in love with Scorpius, now, and she didn't want to admit it to herself. Rose was so stupid to reject him, really.

The first one to brave the dangers of the common room is someone unexpected. It's Lorcan Scamander of all people, brown hair brushed back and bright smile on his face. Walking over to her, he said, "Dominique, I need to ask you something."

"Obviously," She grinned at him teasingly. "Why else would you brave the horrors of the Slytherin dorm? Shudder, shudder."

"And I'm not even a Gryffindor," Lorcan laughed. Though the two of them weren't the best of friends, they got along swimmingly, and hardly ever fought _(unlike Molly and Lorcan_). "Anyway, you know Lucy got a part in the _Narnia _play, right?"

"She did?" Dominique grinned, proud of her little cousin. "Which part?"

"She's playing Lucy Pevensie, of course," Lorcan answered. "Have you ever noticed that they look sort of alike?"

"Sort of?" Dominique exclaimed, glancing over at Lorcan. "They're _almost_ like twins. But yes, she's perfect for the part. Is that all you wanted to ask me? Want some advice on how to ask Lucy out? I mean, you've been stuck in the friend zone for, like, EVER."

Lorcan blushed, a sign that he was lying. "NO. And as I've told you millions of times before, I don't like Lucy. Anyway, what I was _going _to ask you is that Lucy's having her show, and she got us all tickets for her show on Saturday. So, if you wouldn't mind going, Lucy would love to have you there."

"No," Dominique grinned. "I'll go, definitely." What she was thinking on the inside was, _how come Lucy gets to perform and not me? I'm a born performer!_ But she agreed nonetheless, because she didn't want to let her cousin and friend down.

"See you there!" Lorcan called, turning and walking off.

….

At Lucy's play on Saturday, Scorpius sat beside Rose, and even put his arm around her halfway through. From down the aisle where she was sitting, Dominique elbowed Molly, giggling, and pointed it out, as though it didn't bother her.

It _did._

She couldn't really concentrate on the play, as good as it seemed to be, because she was so fixated on Scorpius and Rose. They didn't _kiss_ or anything like that, but they were sitting _this close_ together, and he didn't remove his arm throughout the entire play.

Where was her happily ever after? Still waiting in the wings?

When the play was over, a friend of Lucy's escorted them into a car. Lysander fell asleep in no time, and Scorpius and Rose sat _way_ in the back, so she seized the chance to talk to Molly.

At first, it was all about how Molly thought she didn't _shine_ (yeah, right, she did brighter than Dominique, or Scorpius would be all over _Dominique_ and not Rose). Not to mention how she thought that Lysander didn't like her that way _(he so did). _But then she brought up the dreaded question. "What's going on with you and Scorpius?"

"Nothing," Dominique lied, because _gosh, _that was a half-truth if she'd ever seen one. There was _so much _going on but nothing romantic between her and him, because of Rose. Not wanting to lie despite her Slytherin roots, she quickly elaborated. "We're both Slytherins and everything, but he doesn't talk to me that much anymore. And when he does, it's all about Rose. _What does Rose like? What is Rose like? Come on, you should know, she's your cousin, for Merlin's sake._ He likes Rose, they're basically perfect together, and that's that."

The rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence as Dominique debated what to do about Scorpius. There was no way she would ever tell him what she felt. But was it better to keep suffering every time she saw him?

Sighing, she fell back, letting her head hit the soft pillow behind her, and drifted off into a deep sleep, willing herself not to dream about him.

It didn't work.

Once she got back to Hogwarts, she pulled out her guitar and began to sing. It was her coping technique these days. _"The teardrops fall like pouring rain, I see your face and it won't go away…"_

….

Dominique was cast as commentator for the Gryffindor/Slytherin match. She would have much preferred to sing into the microphone, but _no_, the stupid Gryffindor coach insisted she had to commentate. And fairly, too. How could she not be biased against Gryffindor and her pig-headed brother?

The whole game flip-flopped back and forth. Gryffindor would score, then Slytherin would score. Lysander and Scorpius were left hunting for the Snitch, which hadn't appeared yet, nor did it seem to be any time soon. The two boys seemed very confused. Finally, it appeared. In an effort to get some action, Dominique screeched, "THE SNITCH HAS APPEARED!"

The two boys both went for it, as fast as they could, and then there was a mad scramble.

Into the microphone, Dominique yelled in a moment of passion, "GO, SCORPIUS!"

But in the end, it was Lysander who came out triumphant. While the Gryffindor team lifted the brunette lad into the air, Dominique walked over to Scorpius. "Great try."

"Thanks," He replied sadly. "And, um, I'm sorry for being rude to you before. It wasn't really your fault."

"I forgive you," Dominique answered. "And I'm sorry that I told you that if it wasn't true, even though I hadn't meant to. Forgive me?"

"Of course," Scorpius replied, wrapping her into a big, strong bear hug. And now they were friends again, of a sort, and everything _should be okay_.

But then he would just go back to Rose, completely ignoring her.

And it would hurt, hurt, _hurt _again.

Grabbing the now turned-off microphone off the stand, she began to sing, sitting right there in the grass. _"My heart stops when you look at me…_"

Turning around, Scorpius smiled and shot her a thumbs up. And just like that, her heart stopped again.

….

Finally, after a long period of _waiting, waiting, waiting_, Lysander kissed Molly. So now Dominique was the only single Weasley girl.

She tried not to be bitter, really, she did. She put a big smile on her face and was happy for her friends.

But at Lucy's show that she put on for Molly, Lysander sat next to Molly and kissed her many times throughout it. She was on the other side of Scorpius, who was beside Rose and holding her hand. She was the only one that was _alone_.

But then, with a cute smile on his face, Scorpius reached over and took her hand in his. He leaned over and whispered, "Thought you looked lonely."

"Thanks, Scorp," She replied, face lighting up almost completely.

But then he leaned over and kissed Rose for the first time, fully on the lips, and she groaned.

Molly had her happily ever after, now where was Dominique's? Still waiting to arrive? Lost in the mail?

Sadly, she just gave Scorpius' almost ice cold hand a large squeeze before trying to zone into the play. Lucy and another actor, Ed, shared a large kiss. Grinning, Dom glanced over at Lorcan, whose fist was balled up tightly.

After the show, she pulled him aside. "Something wrong, Lorcan?"

"Lucy's up there kissing that guy she hardly even knows," Lorcan exploded. "How could she do that, Dom? It's something like a betrayal, I suppose, but I don't know why I'm feeling this way! UGH!"

"It's jealousy," Dominique sympathized. "I would know, actually."

He just stared at her unfathomably. "I have to go see Lucy. I don't know why. See you later, Dominique. Hope you get your guy too."

Sighing, she just watched as he walked off, because everyone except her and him had their happy ending. Why do they get one, while she can't have one? Maybe she wasn't meant to have one.

Under her breath, she sung, "_All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending…_"

…

The annual family reunion came up that following May, and who else would Rose bring but Scorpius Malfoy? He was like an accessory on her arm, something that she could show off to the many relatives admiring her.

But sighing, she just tried to ignore them. Of course, Scorpius wouldn't let that happen. He walked straight up to her, smile upon his _too-perfect_ face. "Hey, Dominique."

"Hey, Scorpius," She answered, unable to say anything mean to him like she _craved_ to say, such as _'what do you want? You're dating my cousin!' _or _'How dare you even talk to me_?'.

"Rose is boring me to death," He sighed, collapsing against a wall. "She's dragging me to meet all of these great-aunts that I never wanted to meet in the first place."

Dominique just laughed. "Poor you, angsty little Slytherin. You could, of course, entertain yourself by telling them _interesting_ information about yourself. _Hello, my name is Scorpius, I'm fifteen and I go to Hogwarts, I'm a Slytherin, son of a Death Eater, pureblood, inherently evil, always plotting, and oh yeah, I associate with that blot in the family tree, Dominique._" She said this all in a high voice, grinning.

Bending over, Scorpius laughed for a while. When he finally regained control of himself, he said to her, "Sweet Merlin, they might have a heart attack. But you're not really a blot in the family tree. Are you?"

"No," Dominique sighed. "But sometimes it feels like I might as well be. Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm so different. Really, Scorpius, to put it in musical terms, it's as if the Weasley family is an orchestra and I'm playing the wrong instrument."

"Ouch," Scorpius flinched. "Well, they don't shun you or anything. You're just….different. Special. That's a good thing, Dominique."

"But you don't like special girls, do you, Scorpius?" Dominique couldn't resist saying, grinning evilly.

A startled expression formed on Scorpius' face. "What? Rose _is_ special. Just… in a different way."

As if on cue, Rose Weasley walked up. Grabbing Scorpius' arm, she said, "Oh, there you are, Scorpius. I was looking for you. Come on, I need to introduce you to someone else."

Scorpius still winked as he was dragged off by Rose once again. Dominique laughed as she saw the look of shock on the next old woman's face.

…..

It was her sixteenth birthday, and for Dominique, it couldn't have come fast enough. She was mostly excited for her seventeenth, her coming of age, but sweet sixteen was pretty good too. For her party, she invited almost everyone she knew.

And to her disappointment, he showed up with _her,_ once again. Smiling brightly, Rose handed her a wrapped present. "Dominique, my lovely cousin! You're sixteen, finally! Well, this is for you, from me and Scorpius!" It was so hard to hate her, actually.

Taking the present, Dominique nodded and let them into the karaoke stage.

The first part was letting people warm it up. James sung a duet with their friend Brittany, screwing it up into oblivion and making people groan. Molly sung a sweet little song, grinning at Lysander sickeningly the whole time. Aquarius sung some angsty little song.

Then, it was Dominique's turn. She stepped up cautiously, taking the microphone in her hands. Softly, she began to sing. It was a song she'd made up herself, upon hearing about Rose and Scorpius. She caught Scorpius' eye, and he grinned encouragingly at her.

"_It's funny how I find myself waiting here for you. We were never meant to be, don't you know it's true? I felt this spark, and I thought you felt it too. But it's too late, too little, because this is the end…!"_

Her world stopped as Scorpius kissed Rose again, oblivious to her singing right to him. Dropping the microphone, she just stood there. Still, Scorpius didn't pay a lick of attention. Was this real life or a horrible nightmare that she was having? Either way, she wasn't sticking around to find out.

Almost letting out a scream, she dashed out the door, running as far as she could before she collapsed on a park bench, tears still sliding down her face. She pulled out the present from Rose and Scorpius then. Tearing it open, she found a beautiful grey-coloured scarf, the exact colour of his eyes, along with a small, burgundy box.

Taking it out slowly, Dominique admired it, when a note fell out. Curiously, she read it.

_Dom-_

_Scorpius insisted we get you this, inscription and everything. It's personal, so we hope you enjoy it!_

_Rose and Scorpius_

Slowly, Dominique opened the box to reveal a locket, gleaming in all its beauty. She opened it. On the inside was engraved the words, _Slytherin Buddies_. On the other side was a photo of Dominique and Scorpius. And on the front cover, there was a gleaming _D_, formed out of diamonds.

Exclaiming in joy, she hung it around her neck, feeling the cold metal press against her neck.

And then she let another tear slip down her face before she begun the long walk home.

The only way to get away from her problems now was to run away, as if her happily-ever-after resided behind another closed door.

Oh, how she wished.

…..

She got home that night, tearstains on her face and a heavy weight on her heart. Her parents rushed to the door like she was some little kid, asking what was wrong and who had done this to her.

"Nothing's wrong, Mum," Dominique whispered. "I brought this on myself. Is there…is there another wizarding school that I could possibly attend? I can't…I can't go back to Hogwarts this year."

Her parents exchanged a very concerned look. Though Dominique had never particularly liked learning _(she much preferred playing around_), she had never said no to attending Hogwarts before. She'd always loved going to Hogwarts. There had to be something seriously wrong with her now. Slowly, her mum suggested, "Well, there's always Beauxbatons. Even if it has recently become co-ed…"

"That's fine," Dominique threw in, eyes wide. "Beauxbatons. Sounds terrific to me. When can I start?"

"Dominique, is everything okay?" Her father said softly. "You've always hated the idea of Beauxbatons, saying it's a girly school and all. Why would you want to go there now?"

Stubbornly, Dominique glared at the ground. "I just do, okay? Everything's fine, I just need a change of scenery or something. So, when do I leave for France?"

Her parents exchanged another worried glance. Her mum finally spoke. "I vill owl them tonight, Dominique. Ve vill see about thees."

…..

The next week, her owl returned with an acceptance letter, just like Dominique had expected. Though she wasn't a genius or anything, her grades were a little above decent, and her musical talents made her stand out. So they accepted her.

She Portkeyed all the way to France the next day, and to her intense surprise, her sister went with her.

"I got a position teaching English," Victoire declared importantly, smile on her glossed lips like she was something important.

"What about Teddy?" Dominique scowled, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh, Dom," Victoire sighed, like she was some actress in a movie or something. "You are far too young to understand the inner workings of love."

"Yeah, but I'm just old enough to understand the pain that comes with love," Dominique hissed, frowing because her sister just couldn't understand.

Victoire's eyebrow shot up. "So that's what this is all about then. This sudden need to go to Beauxbatons, a school you've always hated? This want to get away from Hogwarts? This willingness to go all the way to _France_? All because of some stupid boy?"

"I fell in love with him," Dominique whispered. "But he's head over heels for someone else. He doesn't pay me any attention and I just can't deal with it anymore, Victoire. _That's _why I left."

"So you gave up?" Victoire rolled her mascara coated eyes. "That's such a _Slytherin_ thing to do."

"Don't be biased!" Dominique protested, mouth wide open.

"But seriously," Victoire ranted. "Gryffindor's theme is always _don't give up_. Hufflepuffs are loyal, so they _won't give up._ Ravenclaws are _smart _so they won't give up. But Slytherins… Slytherins just give up when the going gets tough."

"I _am_ a Slytherin," Dominique protested, folding her arms across her chest once again.

"Exactly," Victoire frowned, turning around and grabbing hold of the Portkey. Sighing, Dominique did the same. Then there was a whirl of colour, and as they took off, Dominique let yet another tear roll down her face.

Under her breath, she whispered so that Victoire could not hear, "_Bye, Scorpius._"

Then there was a tugging on her navel and everything blurred. That was when she left England for a while and suddenly, she arrived outside the gates of a preppy school, falling on the ground with a large thud.

"Welcome to Beauxbatons," Victoire said with a smirk, walking off.

Pushing herself off the ground and scraping the rocks off of her body, she began to walk into the school. First, though, she fluffed her blonde curls and smiled hugely.

_Time to make an impression_.

…

The first two girls she met seemed… interesting. They introduced themselves in French as Isabelle and Laure. When she didn't respond immediately, Isabelle's eyes lit up. "Are you _American_?"

"British," She contradicted, wrinkling up her nose. In French, she continued "My mum's French, though, and so's her side of the family, so I was taught fluent French growing up."

Laure wrinkled up her nose. "Why did you come to this school? It's so boring."

"Ooh," Isabelle put in. "It's something about a boy, no?" When Dominique blushed, Isabelle lit up. "It is, _oui!_ What happened with this boy? We love gossip!"

"He's dating my cousin," Dominique said sadly, eyes cast upon the floor.

"Oh," Isabelle deflated. "I am so sorry, my dear. Come along, Laure and I will _escort you_ to your classes, seeing as you must not be strong enough to go along. What did you say your name was?"

"Dominique," She replied feebly, smiling just a little bit.

"Ah, Dominique," Laure grinned. "This is a French name, and a very good one at 'zat. Yes, come along. What is your first class?"

Peering at her schedule, Dominique announced, "Charms, or the French equivalent of it."

"Yes, we also have that class," Isabelle grinned. "You must be a sixth year, then. Let's go!"

Not one to refuse such kind invitations, Dominique let them loop their arms through hers and march her to her next class. And she was _almost almost _able to forget about Scorpius. That was, until she saw the grey clouds up above, and thought of his eyes.

And then she saw a boy with shiny silver-blonde hair and thought it was him.

Then, she heard two people practising English talk about horoscopes and say the word "Scorpio."

So, she was pretty much hopeless in the area of forgetting him.

...

Sitting on the steps of the school, she began to strum a song again. "_Hey there Scorpius, what's it like at Hogwarts School? I'm a thousand miles away but boy tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. The Eiffel Tower can't shine as bright as you. I swear it's true…_"

Suddenly, she realised that Laure and Isabelle were on either side of her _(were they ninjas or something_?), nodding their heads and beaming from ear to ear. Isabelle spoke up first. "I'm guessing that was about the guy in question, no?"

"Yes," Dominique responded in an unsure tone, since she had no idea of their motives.

"It was amazing, magnifique," Laure gushed, smile upon her freckled face. "You're like, one of the best singer's I've had the pleasure to hear. Would you mind, I don't know, singing for some more people?"

"I'd love to," Dominique beamed.

"Fine," Isabelle nodded. "Ve vill take you to see one of our good friends, who would love to hear your voice."

Unsurely, Dominique just nodded. "Um, okay, sounds great. I suppose. I don't know."

….

She wasn't exactly sure how it happened. But one day, her new French friends, Isabelle and Laure, were ushering her into a recording studio. A French recording studio.

"Uh, _bonjour_," Dominique greeted them, trying to smile.

"Hello," The man said politely. "You may speak English, if you prefer it. I grew up in England."

"This is our uncle, Jaime," Laure introduced. "Uncle, this is our friend, Dominique. Dominique, he owns a wizard recording company."

Dominique's eyebrows shot up. "_What_? You want me to record?"

"Well, that is, if you're good enough," Jaime replied, looking her over. "Which, by what my nieces tell me, you are. They're always scouring out new talents, the cunning little girls. Anyway, the wizarding world has been searching for new talent ever since Celestina Warbeck- well, to put it nicely- she _croaked_."

"So you want me to try out?" Dominique's throat felt dry, and she swallowed noisily. "Like, right here, right now?"

"Obviously," Jaime grinned at her. "Don't be nervous, I'm sure you'll do fine. Here, you can pick any song, so long as you sing it well."

"All right," Dominique swallowed again before beginning. "_Do you memorise theatrical lines that seem to lead them in? Play the role with a good boy heart, hide the tangled webs within. Who was it that led you on, that made you want to hurt me so? Who do you want to forget? Who forgot you long ago_?"

All the while, Jaime was sitting there nodding, huge smile upon his face. Once she finally finished the song, his face lit up all the more. "That was perfect, Dominique. If I do say so myself, I'd say we've found ourselves the next wizarding superstar!"

Laure and Isabelle ran at her, crushing her in a hug. Dominique's face lit up. Maybe this wasn't the happily-ever after she'd been searching for with Scorpius and all, but it was pretty close.

…..

Over the course of the next year, whenever she was out of school, she was recording songs for her album, which was to be released in April. One thing was for sure- bad endings, such as the way she and Scorpius had ended _(though they weren't really ever together_), made for amazing songs. Then, one day, when she was in the middle of recording yet another song, Isabelle knocked on the door.

"Letter for you, my soon to be superstar friend," She said with a smile, handing her a bright green envelope.

Without even glancing at the handwriting or the content or _anything,_ Dominique immediately knew who it was from. Sighing, she looked up. "Thank you, my terrific friend."

With a nod like she was some kind of servant, Isabelle left the room, leaving Dominique to read her letter in privacy.

_Dear Dominique, my favourite cousin,_

_Where the heck are you?_

_I know that's such a Muggle saying and all, but seriously. You just up and left us in the middle of your own birthday party, and then your parents say you've gone to France. FRANCE. Without even so much as saying goodbye. Are you demented or something?_

_You must be. Honestly, Beauxbatons? Last year you told us all it was your least favourite school, and you couldn't believe that __**Victoire **__was going to teach there._

_We all miss you so much this year. It was our sixth year, Dominique. We were going to rule the school, remember? No exams this year, just party all the time. Now you're not here, so I have to party with Lysander, who, by the way, has no idea how to party. I miss you. Lysander misses you, a lot. Lorcan and Lucy miss you. Rose even misses you and Scorpius too. He's under the delusion that it's his fault that you left._

_It's not, is it? Because if it is, then I will come down there and personally strangle you. He's not worth you leaving the country. No boy is. Remember that, Dominique._

_What are you doing these days down at preppy old Beauxbatons? Hanging out with Victoire-clones?_

_Sorry to Victoire if she's reading this, I don't mean any offense by it._

_But seriously. Come back for Christmas, return to Hogwarts, and talk some sense into old Scorpius?_

_Please. I miss you a lot._

_Your loving cousin, Molly Weasley (The Second)_

A single tear rolling down her face, she ripped up the letter and tossed it into the trash, missing it by a long ways. Sighing, she looked up as a warmth appeared on her hand. Concerned, Laure asked, "Are you okay, Dominique?"

"Fine," Dominique replied, trying to sound indifferent. "I'm terrific. Just… leave me alone, all right?"

"Fine," Laure hissed, stomping away. "I was only trying to help."

Sighing, Dominique fell back onto the pillows that were behind her, which they'd carefully placed for her comfort. Why did she keep pushing people away?

_It's all because of you, Scorp,_ Dominique thought, picturing his chiseled face in her mind. _Because you're the worst crush in the world, going and dating my own cousin then rubbing it in my face. I truly hope I never see you again._

But truthfully, she didn't know if she meant it, especially since her hand had drifted automatically to the locket hanging around her neck.

Sighing, she pushed herself back up, picked up her guitar, and started strumming her song again.

"_Oh, I don't know why what I feel inside, like you've cast a spell, well, you might as well. I'm all… weak kneed and bleary eyed, whenever I catch sight of you…_"

….

Once her record was finally done, she took one last glance at the cover. The top decreed _Dom Wesley, _her singing pen name. It sounded like a country singer, though she loathed the genre- she insisted it sounded like someone was dying. Underneath, there was a picture of her, that had been all worked on by magic so all her freckles were gone, her hair was perfectly poufy, and her lips were pouty. She looked beautiful- and a _lot_ like Victoire.

Victoire Weasley marched up to her sister. "What is _this_, Dominique? Your little _friends_ Isabelle and Laure were selling them all over the school, saying they were _advance copies_ and that you should buy them now, or they'll sell out later." She held up Dominique's record, with Dominique's face prominent on the cover.

"A record, I'd suppose, Victoire," Dominique answered coolly, acting as if she wasn't scared by her sister. Really, she was, a little. When her sister got angry- well, let's just say you didn't want to cross her.

Victoire scowled, crossing her arms across her chest like she was trying not to slap her sister. "_WHY IS THERE A RECORD WITH YOUR FACE ON THE COVER_?"

"I signed with a record company, so they let me produce a record," Dominique answered.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Victoire boomed. A crowd had formed around them, but they didn't seem to care. "RECORD COMPANIES, MY DEAR SISTER, ALL THEY DO IS CHEAT YOU AND STEAL YOUR MONEY! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? IS IT?"

"Of course not," Dominique responded, still cool, calm, and collected, despite the storm that was her sister. "Jaime's awesome; he would never try to get me to do anything that I didn't want to do."

Open-mouthed and still angry-looking, Victoire just stared down her sister with her intense, icy eyes. Finally, she said, "We'll see about that," and tossed the record at her sister's feet.

And then, turning on her heel, she flounced away.

…

Once her record was released, to her surprise and Jaime's pleasure, the record spread like wildfire. It was soon being bought all over the country by curious witches and wizards. She still attended school, though she stayed at Jaime's house and Portkeyed to outside the gates every day, so she could work on her singing career _(Beauxbatons was much more lenient than Hogwarts)_. It wasn't long before she was invited to a celebrity party by the granddaughter of Celestina Warbeck, Calwyn Warbeck.

"Oh, there's my superstar!" Jaime greeted her, huge grin on his face. "Did you know your record has sold almost 1 MILLION copies on the first day?"

Shock prominent on her face, Dominique replied, 'You're kidding. _And_ Calwyn Warbeck has invited me to a party."

"Terrific!" Jaime cheered. "You _must_ bring a boyfriend, my dear, they're as important- if not _more_- than any accessory."

Biting her lip, images of Scorpius rushed into Dominique's mind immediately. _Scorpius kissing Rose- Scorpius watching stars with her- Scorpius putting his arm around Rose- Scorpius holding her hand- Scorpius going off with Rose- Scorpius smiling at her._ There was no way she could do that to some boy, pretend to like him when really, she was in love with someone else. Shaking her head, she told him firmly, "There's no way I'm getting a boyfriend."

Jaime's dark eyes flashed with anger, which she'd never seen before, and _Merlin_, it was scary. "You're _getting _a boyfriend, whether you like it or not. See this contract? You must bend to my wishes if it's for your good. And _this_ is for your good."

"Yes…yes, sir," Dominique replied weakly.

"If you don't find one, I'll find one for you," he smiled wickedly. "I will see you later, superstar."

Then he was gone.

She clutched the locket around her neck and frowned.

….

_Hey, Dominique,_

_Where are you? Well, in France, obviously._

_Why did you leave? Was it because of me and Rose? I never meant to hurt you, really. _

_You didn't even come back for Christmas. Don't you owe us that? I'm coming to find you in March. I know where you are. You can't hide anymore, Dom._

_I miss you. Like, a lot more than I thought I ever would. No offense by that or anything._

_Slytherin house is empty without you, by the way. We all miss your spirit._

_All the best, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy._

…_._

As time went on, it just got progressively worse, as Victoire had warned her before. She'd had to do all kind of things that she didn't want to do.

Before she knew it, March rolled around. And on the first day of March, a Saturday that year, she glanced at Scorpius' letter again. _I'm coming to find you in March. I know where you are. You can't hide anymore, Dom._

He sounded like a stalker of some type, but she just felt scared. What would happen if he did find her? Were he and Rose still together? He hadn't mentioned whether or not they were. Sighing, she folded up the letter and tossed it onto her desk.

Her evil boss then walked in. "Dominique, superstar, you'd better get ready. It's time for your first concert, right in town. You can't refuse, because I've already posted up posters, and tickets are selling out quickly. Besides, it's _for your own _good. You'd best put on something that _makes you look good_ and meet me out at the car."

Sighing, Dominique opened her closet to see all of the clothes that he'd chosen for her. She randomly grabbed a dress and pulled it on, then added some makeup and fluffed her curls. She'd learned to care about her appearance, but not too much or it'd look like she was giving in to Jaime. Which she _so _wasn't. Groaning, she walked to the car and got in.

The car ride was spent in stony silence, as most car rides were these days. She was expected to travel using Muggle transportation, seeing as she had to be seen getting out of the car so wizarding photographers could photograph her, exclaiming about her love for Muggle items, which was so much more Molly.

Dominique smiled at the flashing cameras as she got out of the car, because really, there was no point in looking bad in a moving photo. Slamming the door behind her, she trotted off to the place where she was due to perform.

There was a door hidden behind a rubbish bin, so Muggles couldn't find it. Dominique knocked on the door twice, whispered _"oh, Merlin, that's rubbish!_" to it, and it swung open. Climbing through, she made her way to the stage, noticing the hundreds of wizards and witches in the audience.

Slowly, she walked up to the microphone, a Muggle contraption she'd barely ever used. Into it, she said, "Hi, my name is Dom Wesley!"

"Hi, DOM!" The crowd chorused, cheering at the end like she was someone special.

"I'm going to start my first song, called _Whenever I Catch Sight of You_," She announced, trying to sound as peppy and happy, even though she felt as depressed as one could get. Inhaling deeply, she began.

It wasn't until the end of the concert that she noticed something was fishy.

It was like a jack-in-a-box- one moment he wasn't there, the next moment he was, all blonde hair and pale skin. It scared her, too, just like a jack-in-a-box, and caught her attention _just like that_.

Then she met his pair of grey eyes and let out a squeak into the microphone. Slowly, she said, "Here's my last song of the night, a sadder song called _Pain is Only a State of Mind… But Not for Me._"

The whole time she sang, her eyes were fixated on that pair of grey eyes. She'd written the song for him, of course, and now he was _here_, listening to her sing like it was the best thing ever. How had he gotten here? What was he doing here?

After the concert, once everyone had cleared out, he stayed, planted in his seat. Once she came back out, he rushed at her, tackling her in a hug.

Once he finally let her go, she asked stiffly, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about this new superstar, Dom Wesley," Scorpius replied, grinning at her. "I knew it was you. It had to be you. I get you, Dominique."

"You don't," She replied, staring at him like he was insane. "Where's Rose?"

Scorpius shrugged. "At Hogwarts. We broke up."

"YOU DITCHED SCHOOL?" Dominique shrieked, trying not to feel the rush of joy that came with his words.

"Professor McGonagall gave me special leave when I told her I was going to see you," Scorpius shrugged. "Nothing important really happens in sixth year. But you'd better come back soon, I only have two weeks."

"I'm not going, Scorpius," She replied, frown on her face.

"Why not?" He asked desperately. "Everyone misses you! Lysander and Molly miss you, Rose misses you, all your cousins miss you- heck, half the school misses you! I miss you!"

"I'm happy here," She lied, glancing down at the floor like it was something interesting.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Dominique Weasley, I can tell," Scorpius warned. "I saw you up on stage. You were faking. You're not happy here. Why can't you come back to Hogwarts, where you were happy?"

"I WASN'T HAPPY!" She burst out, looking as if she was going to cry. "I… I can't do this again, Scorpius."

So she turned and ran away, ignoring his desperate cries behind her, not knowing what she was doing, or where she was going to go.

…

That night, she left a note on her boss' desk, reading _I QUIT_ in big letters. Her next step of action was to take all of her earnings from his safe and flee, flee, _flee_. Because, really, she was a Slytherin, and revenge plans and fleeing come naturally to her.

So she headed over to a convertor that she'd seen Jaime use once and converted her money to Muggle money. Counting it quickly, she grinned and shoved it in her pocket, quickly hailing a cab to take her to the airport.

Once she arrived, she quickly rushed up to the counter and inquired, "_Excusez-moi, _but when is the next plane leaving?"

"The next plane to Thailand is leaving in thirty minutes," The pointy-nosed lady replied, pushing her ugly glasses further up her nose. "And I'm sorry, but there's no way you can squeeze in."

"Even if I have this…?" Dominique wondered, discreetly shoving a big pile of Muggle cash onto the counter. The lady's dull eyes lit up.

Winking at Dominique, she answered, "I'm sure you can squeeze in somewhere."

The two of them rushed off to the plane, and Dominique got on, her only bag tossed over her shoulder. She ended up sitting in the back of the plane, and catching all of the turbulence.

To her dismay, the flight lasted around ten hours. During that time, she remembered school, and sighed. She'd never much cared for school- she had no future in at anyway-but her parents would be disappointed, not to mention _Victoire._ Finally, she gasped for breath as soon as she got off the plane.

The air was warm and clean. Sunshine poured down onto her golden curls. Sadly, she had no idea where to go from there. Suddenly, a camera flashed in her face.

"Dom Wesley," Said a boy's voice teasingly. "Visiting our humble shores. Oh, what a great front page story."

"Shut up," Dominique grumbled. Looking discouraged, he started to walk away. Before he could, she yelled, "WAIT! Would you happen to know any hotels close by for..?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," The boy replied. Extending his hand, the boy introduced himself. "Well, I'm a wizard, as you might have guessed. My English name's Grit, and my last name is something long and complicated that your kind couldn't pronounce, so you can just say Pomp."

"Your English skills are amazing," She complimented, grinning at the slightly chubby but adorable boy.

"Thank you," Grit replied. "Follow me, superstar."

And she did as he said, trying not to distrust him so she wouldn't be too bad of a person.

"This is my car," He declared importantly, pointing at a scratched up piece of junk that Dominique wouldn't even _consider_ getting in under normal circumstances. But then again, these weren't exactly normal circumstances.

Slowly, trying not to show any sign of disgust or abhorrence, she replied, "It's beautiful," trying to concentrate on the colour- a beautiful sky blue- rather than the actual appearance. He grinned at her, and then opened the door for her, motioning for her to get in. "Thank you," She thanked him, stepping into the car and making sure not to step in any unknown substances.

"You're welcome," He replied, walking around to the driver's seat, which, to her intense relief, was on the same side as in England.

"You're old enough to drive?" Dominique inquired, interested.

"I'm 18, well, barely," He answered, starting up the car. "So yeah, I'd suppose I am."

"Sorry," She blushed, cheeks flaming red. "I…. well, I just assumed you were younger."

"It's okay," He shrugged it off, as if it were no big deal. "Happens all the time. My mother says I have young cheeks. But hey, it should come in handy when I'm older, right? I hope it last until then, at least. So, how old are you?"

"Almost seventeen," She responded, trying not to feel young.

"Why are you in Thailand by yourself then?" He inquired, turning to look at her. "Something about running away or something?"

She shrugged halfheartedly. "Something like that, I suppose. I had a lot to run away from."

"You're a superstar," Grit answered, sounding surprised. "What would you have to run away from?"

"Unrequited love from a common boy of sorts, a boss who tries to get me to do things I don't want to do, concerts that I don't want to do, overwhelming fans, constant criticism, to name a few," Dominique rattled off.

"Oh, sorry I asked," He replied, turning his attention back to the driving.

The rest of the car ride was silent, so Dominique fell asleep.

…

He took her to a wizarding hotel called _The Misfired Spell_, helping her to unload her bags and all before bidding her goodbye and taking off. A bit blue now that he'd left, she unpacked her bags and walked down to the library.

The boy behind the counter grinned at her. "Shouldn't you be in school? Oh, _my gosh_, you're Dom Wesley. Have you quit school or something?"

"Dom Wesley doesn't need school," Dominique replied.

"Oh, okay," The boy answered, still looking confused. "Well, um, there's a beach outside if you're looking for things to do. Right out that door, all right."

Since she was _looking for things to do_, she walked right out the door and into a beautiful sight. The warm sand brushed along her feet, and the sky was a nice orange-red for the sunset. The air was warm and crisp around her. The ocean was a wonderful blue and seemed to stretch on for miles. Finally, she felt at peace. Taking a towel from the stack, she spread it out over the sand and lay down on it.

The warm air seemed to close over her as she slowly fell asleep.

She dreamt of him, clearly and telling her to come back to Hogwarts. But no- she couldn't- she couldn't fall into his trap again.

When she woke up, the night sky was dotted with stars, and Scorpius Malfoy was nowhere to be found. Sadly, she remembered the last time she'd been outside, gazing up at the stars, talking about _starshine_ _dust. _And gosh, she'd just left that jack-in-a-box in her starshine dust. Because she was shining, shining, _shining _now, even as she wasted away. And she'd made something of herself, something he'd never done.

Her eyes drifted immediately to the Scorpio star, and she made a wish that he would come for her, because she was _already _regretting saying no. But she wouldn't go back alone- no, that would seem desperate. And Dominique Weasley- Dom Wesley- was not desperate.

Even if she was.

….

Days passed in that small hotel. Every day she could, Dominique was outside, enjoying the waves and sunshine, and gazing up at the stars during the night. Sometimes, she'd sing a song for the always appreciative hotel staff. They seemed to love her music, though she couldn't understand why.

But every night, when she spotted that Scorpio star, she would make a wish that he would come back for her. And every day, when she woke up, she was disappointed again. Not that she'd ever let herself hope.

But her middle name was Hope, why shouldn't she?

Then one day, she saw a boy walking down the beach, hair hidden by a hat, sunglasses covering his eyes. Since that wasn't normal beach wear for a common person, she curiously walked down the beach, stopping when she reached the boy. His skin was pale, that was obvious- and there was a tuft of blonde hair poking out of his hat. Then, when he saw her, he screeched, "DOMINIQUE!" This time, to her disappointment, he didn't throw himself at her. But his face lit up.

"Hey, Scorpius," She replied, smile on half of her face. "What are you doing here?"

He held up the magazine in his hands. _"DOM WESLEY TRAVELLS TO THAILAND._ You're such an international superstar now, of course _someone _would spot you and then publish it in the tabloids."

"How did you know what city, though?" She asked, small smile playing across his face.

"I have spies all over the place, my dear," Scorpius grinned at her lazily, a typical Malfoy look. "In fact, I think you met one of them when you first arrived."

"You know _GRIT?_" Dominique responded, eyes wide and mouth open. All she could get out was, "HOW?"

"I sent him a message, telling him to keep a watch in case you came," Scorpius shrugged. "Our parents know each other, well, sort of. They work for the same international bureau, so we became penpals of sorts. I got to meet him for the first time when he picked me up at the airport- I Portkeyed there. He told me what hotel you're staying in and everything. I'm staying in the hovel across the street, though, since in my haste to get here, I forgot to bring money."

"Smart," Dominique laughed. "Wait, what's a hovel, anyway?"

"A tiny little excuse for a building," Scorpius sneered. Suddenly, his expression changed, becoming much softer. "Anyway, Dominique Hope Weasley, I've been through heck and back to get here, because when you left, I realised something. I realised that maybe, just a little, somewhere along the way, I'd fallen in love with you. I loved you before you were some superstar, before you were Dom Wesley, and I love you even without all that makeup caked on. I think you're one of the funniest girls I know, even when your jokes make no sense. So, would you _please _stop running from me, and give me a chance?"

"Sure," She whispered, overcome with some unknown emotion. Because maybe, it was time for her to start trusting him. He had truly proven himself now. So she let her walls _fall down_ or whatever it's called, and she launched herself into his arms.

"So, yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you or whatever," She whispered, grinning up at him with her evil Slytherin smirk.

"That's not funny, Dom," He complained, but then he pressed his lips to hers, and gosh, this was what she'd been waiting for. It was everything she'd dreamed of and more. Once he finally pulled away, he whispered against her lips, "Or maybe it is."

"I _define_ funny," She replied haughtily. Laughing, though it's not funny, he pressed his lips to hers again, and there was that same flurry of sparks and the feeling that finally everything made sense.

So, finally, she got her happily ever after, or her _teenage dream_, or whatever it's called.

That night, they watched the stars together, and she immediately found her star, Scorpio. But instead of wishing for her happy ending with Scorpius like usual, she just squeezed Scorpius' hand very tightly and smiled secretly to herself.

All she could wish for was that everything _stayed_ like this forever.

…

Eventually, they went back to Hogwarts to finish up sixth year and start seventh. Her parents, siblings, cousins, grandparents, and basically the whole of her extensive family, all welcomed her back with open arms. Not to mention, all of the Slytherins were glad to have their 'spirit' back.

For the time being, Dominique quit her career as a famous singer, at least until she finished school. She sung still for her classmates and at events, but never professionally, and she didn't record another album for a while. A lot of people still knew her as 'Dom Wesley', the one record hit wonder, but she didn't let herself be known as that anymore- she insisted they call her by her proper name, Dominique Weasley. She wasn't the little famous girl anymore.

But once she did finish school, she started singing again professionally a few years later. This time, under another name- Dominique Malfoy.

Because now she had her teenage dream, a boy who, despite their fights, knew her inside and out, and always thought she looked beautiful.

So yeah, they got married.

**A/N: My gosh, that was long!**

**This was for the Song of the Day Challenge, since I know Drishti will **_**love **_**the pairing. Yes, it's 10K! Hahaha. I had to do it, didn't I? And also, this is for my awesomesauce DomScorp shippers, since we MADE IT TO TWO PAGES! And finally, this is for the people that don't like DomScorp (**_**Sidsaid or Sid, ahem, ahem)**_** in false hopes that it will convert them.**

**You guys are awesome, by the way!**

**And yeah, my second 10K, which was pretty bad this time. :P But I love musician!Dominique and stalker!Scorpius. Siriusly.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Please, please, don't favorite without reviewing, cause it's just annoying.**


End file.
